A Day in the Life of Claude
by fassiofassad
Summary: The everyday genki adventures of crawdo.
1. Chapter 1

Claude was a butler who liked arts and crafts. "I'm going to make something." Claude said to himself while feeding his duck family. So he went and got his "Arts and Crafts for Youngsters" kit and headed toward the garden. He sat down in the grass and opened the kit "I think I will make a duck with glitter." he said as he took out glue and paper. "Wait do I even have glitter?" Claude thought to himself and looked. "Ah yes. Yes I do." He said and smiled. Claude took the glue and smeared it on the paper in the shape of a duck. His hands were all covered in glue but, he didn't care. He then sprinkled glitter onto the paper. "I am happy." Claude said softly at the pink glitter duck on the paper. He was very proud of it and so he decided to hang it up on the fridge but, later that day Alois saw it "Wow Claude did you make this?" the young boy said. Claude nodded "Wow Claude this is-" Claude stopped him "Yes I know. It is a masterpiece." Claude proudly stated. "No lol Claude this is gay. Ur gay." Alois snorted and walked away. Claude shead a single tear.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Claude had nothing to do. Alois was taking a nap, Hannah was being kawaii and the triplets were being creepy like always. So Claude decided to watch tv "Hm I think I will watch Dance Moms. "He thought to himself and turned on the tv. "Ah yes. This is good." and he started to watch. Abby Lee is yelling at the girls again and talking about how great Maddie is. "I like Chloe more" Claude said and puffed up his cheeks like a hamster. It was then that Claude got an idea "I want to dance too." he said and turned off the tv. So he checked to make sure nobody was around and slipped on his dance tights and headband. He put on a Wiggles cd because they are his favorite and started dancing when Alois came walking in. "Claude...what...what..." Claude stopped and froze completely. "Claude why are you even... stop it. Stop that oh my god why do you even exist why are you a thing what is th-" Alois was about to finish when Claude ran as fast as he could far away from the mansion. He ran to a pound to see his family (who are ducks by the way) "Mother! Quack! Quack, quack quack q-quack... quack?" Claude asked and his mother looked at him and said "Quack. Quack quack~! Shhh, quacky quack" and embarced her son as he cried.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

It was another boring day at the Trancy estate Claude had nothing to work on. So he thought this would be a good time to take out his DS and play Inazuma Eleven. So he snuck into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter and started to play. "Its finally time to face Teikoku." Claude said as the soccer match started. "Shit I missed the goal how does that even happen." Claude was frustrated "No! Not Koutei Penguin No. 2! Okay, okay calm down you can do this use God Hand..." Claude started to sweat as he crossed his fingers hoping God Hand would stop Teikokus shoot. GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! Claude jumped off the counter in shock! "God Hand didn't work... How can this be..." He was baffled and tossed his DS across the room. "I trained my team for days now! H-How can we not be strong enough!" Claude couldn't believe what was happening all of his hard work was for nothing. That was when Alois walked in "Yo Cla-" he stopped in shock as he saw his butler having a melt down eating all the food in the kitchen. "Jesus fucking christ Claude what are you doing? Holy_ SHIT_." Alois was about to burst into laughter "I worked hard for a month! I am still not good enough to beat them!" Claude was furious "Claude what are you talking about you have cake all over your face and pasta on your shoes." Claude tightened his fists "You'll never understand! You'll never understand the suffering and pain of soccer!" Claude yelled and ran off and broke right through the wall. "What the fuck jus-" Alois cut himself off to eat a piece of cake that was on the floor.

The end


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night and Claude had nothing to do since demons didn't need sleep. So he decided to go bother Hannah. "Hannah?" Claude called her name "Yes?" she was down the hall. So he walked toward her and into the room she was in. "Hannah." "Yes?" "Hannah." "Yes...?" "Hannah." "Y-Yes..." "Hannah." "Is something wrong do you need something?" she asked "Hannah" Claude paused and looked Hannah up and down. Hannah felt a bit nervous and she did not like him looking at her like that. "Hannah, are you Mexican?" Claude said with his usual serious expression. "Uhm, n-no..." "Are you Jamaican?" "N-no..." "Are you Cuban?" "N-no! Why are you asking me these things?" Hannah felt uneasy and didn't want to be near him anymore. Claude looked at her with his usual blank face and turned around "Lo siento, señorita..." He said as he walked away. Hannah was confused and afraid so she made sure she locked the door hoping he wouldn't come back. Claude walked across the manor to the front door and went outside and sighed. He looked up at the sky and took off his glasses and whispered to himself "Estoy triste..."

The end


End file.
